Dias de verano -Revanchismo-
by Elibe
Summary: Juvia y Gajeel regresan de capturar a un hechicero renegado de un gremio oscuro. Al intentar regresar, deciden pasar la noche en un hotel cercano a una playa hermosa. Allí Juvia descubre algo que la marcara de momento y la empujara a realizar algo que no deseaba. Este es el segundo oneshots de la serie Días de verano.


_**Segundo Oneshot de la serie Dias de verano. No hay que comentar nada en particular, todo lo demas lo mencione en las demas subidas de los fanfics.**_

 _ **Quiero escribir un tercer oneshot y finalizar ahi la serie, me gustaria que me dejaran alguna recomendacion para elegir una pareja cualquier, especialmente si es bien crack.**_

 _ **Elibe! :3**_

* * *

 _ **Días de verano**_

* * *

 **Día de revanchismo**

* * *

 **"Ay yo mismo me preparé la fosa,  
No quiero perderte ni mucho más,  
Me ayudarán enfermeras milagrosas" **

* * *

El viento susurraba aires de muerte sobre los oídos de Juvia. Las ráfagas se incrementaban con fuerza, impidiéndole avanzar sobre su victima. Frente a ella se encontraba un hechicero renegado del gremio oscuro _Tártaros_. Su magia también era elemental y él podía controlar el aire.

—Torbellino oscuro—Dijo mientras el mana se concentraba en su enemigo.

Un pequeño remolino se acercaba hacia ella a toda prisa. El aire se concentraba en un vacio que la destruiría si recibía el impacto. El lugar comenzó a teñirse de oscuro, proveniente del mana diabólico que utilizaban.

—¡Aqua Sierra!—Dijo Juvia.

Tres pequeñas hojas de sierra de agua salieron a toda prisa. Impactaron en el torbellino oscuro y la lucha de los elementos fue caótica. Burbujas de aire y sierras aun más pequeñas revoloteaban por doquier. Finalmente ambos ataques se deshicieron y todo quedo igualado.

—Rugido del dragón de hierro—Dijo una voz masculina y familiar.

El impacto metálico dio de lleno en el hechicero elemental. Cayo de bruces al suelo, mas sorprendido que adolorido. Intento atacar al _dragonslayer_ , pero se detuvo al comprobar que estaba siendo encerrado en una burbuja de agua.

—Aqua lock— Susurro Juvia con voz asesina.

El hechicero elemental, desesperado, comenzó a atacar la burbuja. Pero el vacio era perfecto y nada podía romperla. Ahora se ahogaría hasta perecer. Gajeel se le acerco y le coloco una mano en el hombro.

—Buena maniobra—Dijo y sonrió taimadamente.

Esperaron pacientemente mientras el hechicero iba perdiendo fuerza. Valiosas burbujas de aire salían desde las cuencas de la nariz. Los ojos estaban desorbitados por la furia de intentar conseguir algo de oxigeno. Gajeel la observo preocupado.

—¿Juvia?

La hechicera elemental deshizo el encantamiento y el hechicero renegado se desplomo. Intento gatear para escapar de semejante tortura, pero Gajeel lo dejo inconciente con un golpe de su brazo metálico. Lo encerró en una jaula y emprendieron el regreso.

—Una buena cacería—Dijo Gajeel sonriendo—Deberíamos salir mas seguido a realizar misiones.

—Juvia quisiera estar con Gray sama haciendo misiones.

—No tienes remedio.

Caminaban por un sendero de arena blanca y blanda. Al costado el inmenso mar se hacia presente. Salvaje, colosal y hermoso, así la entendía Juvia a la madre agua. Gajeel arrastraba la jaula con pesadez. Ella le ofreció en más de una ocasión ayuda, pero siempre el músculoso _dragonslayer_ se negaba.

—Oye Juvia, ¿Qué es lo que le ves a Gray?—La hechicera elemental lo observo en silencio—Lo que quiero decir es, ¿Cómo te enamoraste tan perdidamente de él?—Agrego casi empujado por la culpa.

—Cuando el maestro nos envió a exterminar a Fairy Tail, Juvia cumplía sus órdenes sin problemas. Hubo un momento en que todo se derrumbo. Al contemplar a Gray sama, Juvia supo que no iba a haber otro hombre en su vida. Fue algo de una sola vez, ese famoso, enamoramiento a primera vista. Es tan hermoso, tiene un rostro casi perfecto, sin ninguna imperfección. El cuerpo torneado con horas de entrenamiento. Una personalidad increíble, es tan genial que Juvia no puede observarlo sin perderse en su imaginación.

—Puedo llegar a entender todo eso, lo que no logro comprender es tu increíble tenacidad de seguir adelante.

—Gray sama aun no se ha decidido por ninguna mujer. Juvia siempre esta mejorando para poder impactarlo. Se ha cambiado los cortes de cabellos, utilizado distinta ropa, siempre más llamativa.

—Pero nada surtió efecto.

—Quizás él no desea a ninguna mujer…

—¿Quién sabe?

Caminaron en silencio por un largo rato. El cielo se oscureció y la luna ilumino tenuemente el horizonte. Juvia observo como la primera estrella se hizo presente y le solicitó un deseo único.

"Que Gray sama pueda fijarse en mi" Deseó.

—Mira allí—Dijo Gajeel.

A poco más de unos cientos de metros de la estación del ferrocarril, se ubicaba un pequeño hotel de madera. Brillaba tenuemente por las luces y los invitaba a pasar una noche de reposo.

—Ya es de noche, no hay trenes y no tenemos un refugio. ¿Qué te parece alquilar dos habitaciones?

—A Juvia le parece bien, nos merecemos un techo y una comida caliente.

Gajeel se encargo de despachar la jaula con el mago renegado y lo acomodo en el deposito de la estación ferroviaria. Luego caminaron por un bello sendero y llegaron al hotel de madera. La recepción era pequeña, iluminada tenuemente y bastante acogedora por el exceso de madera utilizado en la construcción. Gajeel volvió a tomar la iniciativa y hablo con un anciano con una barba muy espesa.

—Buenas noches viejo, quisiéramos dos habitaciones.

—Enseguida—Rebusco en una carpeta y luego le entrego dos maderas—Las habitaciones están en el primer piso.

—Gracias viejo.

Subieron por una escalera de madera y atravesaron un largo pasillo. Gajeel eligió la habitación primero, por lo que Juvia tuvo el descarte. Eran continuas, por lo que no tendrían problema en encontrarse.

La hechicera elemental corrió la puerta y observo un pequeño ambiente lleno de lujo. En el centro había una mesa de roble fino, en la cual descansaba una pequeña fuente con frutas de estación. Al costado una cama suave, con relleno de plumas de ganso. Enfrente un pequeño ropero en el cual se podía colgar su ropa de viajera. Juvia lo abrió y encontró varios kimonos. Del lado opuesto un pequeño balcón y el paisaje nocturno era hermoso. El mar se encontraba iluminado tenuemente por una capa blancuzca de luz lunar. Varios pájaros emprendían el vuelo final y luego terminarían reposando. Unas olas bastantes grandes rompían sonoramente contra la húmeda playa. A Juvia se le antojo ir a nadar un momento y fusionarse con esa fresca agua salada.

La hechicera elemental tomo un kimono y camino directo hacia la recepción. Se cruzo con Gajeel que tenía una prenda similar a la suya, pero de por lo menos diez talles más. Llegaron a la recepción y el hechicero le solicito la ubicación del cuarto de baño. El hombre anciano con la barba espesa les señalo un largo pasillo ubicado detrás de él. Caminaron por ese lugar y luego de un pequeño trayecto se encontraron con una bifurcación y un cartel con dos flechas. Juvia tomo el lado derecho y Gajeel el izquierdo.

La hechicera elemental encontró varios baldes con toallas y distintos artilugios de higiene personal. Observo el estanque de agua termal y el vapor que desprecia se sentía muy agradable. Apoyo de forma delicada los dedos de su pie y muy despacio se fue hundiendo en el agua caliente. Se tomo un tiempo considerable para darse el baño. Hacia bastante tiempo que no podía disfrutar de uno y eso era algo que le hacia sentir mal de las misiones. Mas cuando esta acompañada y por un hombre.

Se incorporo y se seco con la toalla. La luna estaba cerca del cenit del cielo, por lo que dilucido que estaba cerca de medianoche. Regreso por el pasillo y se encontró a Gajeel envuelto en uno de los kimonos. Estaba recostado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y con el dedo índice golpeaba su musculoso antebrazo.

—Te estaba esperando para ir a cenar.

—¿Esperaste mucho?

—Un tiempo considerable.

—Si tenias mucha hambre pudiste llamar a Juvia para que se apurara.

—No quería molestarte.

Se dirigieron a la recepción y preguntaron por el comedor. El anciano apunto a su diestra, así que los hechiceros se dirigieron en esa dirección. Gajeel ingreso primero y fue envuelto en la penumbra. Juvia lo tomo del hombro para no perderlo. Llegaba un ligero fulgor dorado desde el otro lado de un bar de madera. Se sentaron sobre la barra de este y el hechicero golpeo la madera para hacerse notar.

—¡Tengo hambre!—Dijo Gajeel mientras golpeaba con mas intensidad—¿Acaso no dan de comer en este hotel? ¡Vamos viejo!

Juvia estaba horrorizada por el salvaje comportamiento de su colega. Un hombre anciano asomo por el lugar de donde provenía la luz.

—Jovencito, es tarde como para hacer ese escándalo.

—Bueno viejo, pero este cuerpo perfecto necesita alimento para poder moverse.

—En un momento les caliento algo.

Las luces se encendieron e iluminaron un salón pequeño, pero bastante acogedor. Gajeel introdujo la mano del otro lado de la barra y se hizo con un pedazo de pan de cebolla. Lo partió en dos partes y le entrego una a Juvia.

—¿Gajeel que haces?

—Solo apaciguo un poco el hambre.

Juvia probó el pan y lo encontró un poco duro, pero bastante sabroso aun. El anciano regreso con unos pedazos de carne asada, con ensalada de arroz y huevo, omelletes y dos jarras de cerveza.

—Es todo lo que queda, sino pueden comer pan encebollado.

—Usted traiga que aquí se come bien.

Comieron como si no hubiera un mañana. El anciano al ver a ambas bocas deglutir todo lo que estaba al alcance de sus manos se alejo y regreso con una gran cesta de pan, la cual sufrió cuando se agoto la carne. Se llenaron antes de terminar, pero aun así, comieron como si fuera cuatro personas.

—Juvia va a hacer una pequeña caminata para ayudar a hacer la digestión.

—Te acompaño.

Salieron del hotel y se introdujeron en la playa. La arena blanca se les introducía entre los dedos del pie y les hacia ligeras cosquillas. El mar estaba muy picado, gigantes olas de agua salada golpeaban con furia contra la playa. En ciertas ocasiones, el agua se dragaba y luego llegaba una ola aun mayor, pero con la particularidad que era envolvente y que rompía mucho más lejos que las anteriores. Juvia conocía bien a la madre mar y mucha gente que no sabia como se comportaba, terminaba siendo tragada por esas peligrosas olas.

Se pararon frente al mar y Juvia sintió la inmensa necesidad de introducirse, utilizar su mana para convertir su cuerpo en agua y aunque sea por un momento, sentir la fuerza salvaje de la naturaleza por un momento dentro de ella.

Gajeel a su lado, seguramente no comprendía lo que estaba pensando. Era mucho más brusco. Sus brazos musculosos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho. El rostro duro, con una mueca como sonrisa, observaba silencioso en su misma dirección.

Juvia volteo para ver al hotel de forma panorámica en la noche. Su corazón se exalto al observar algo que no podía creer ser cierto. Sobre el primer piso, en un balcón con rejas, había un hombre desnudo observando el horizonte. Ella conocía bien esa figura esbelta y perfecta. El cabello negro y los ojos rasgados. "Solo puede ser Gray sama" Pensó.

Antes de comenzar a caminar, observó como dos brazos lo tomaron de la cintura. Se quedo estática, Gray volteó y desapareció de su vista.

"!Tengo que verlo!"

Corrió tan rápido que tuvo la sensación de que flotaba en la arena. Atravesó el patio frontal del hotel y concentro su mana. Una mano la detuvo abruptamente cuando estaba apunto de saltar, era Gajeel.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

Juvia se llevo el dedo índice a la nariz y le chisto con furia. El _dragonslayer_ no entendía nada y la observaba como si estuviera loca.

—Allí arriba está Gray sama—Dijo susurrando.

—¿Gray?—Comenzó Gajeel—¿Aquí?

La hechicera elemental asintió con el rostro y concentro nuevamente su mana. Dio un poderoso salto y se colgó de la baranda de hierro del balcón. Unas cortinas blancas tapaban lo que sucedía en el interior. Gajeel se puso a su costado.

Una ligera brisa corrió las cortinas por un momento y el corazón de Juvia se desmorono. Contemplo como su amado Gray sama se encontraba tumbado en un colchón. Su principal rival del amor, Lucy, lo estaba montando con mucha pasión. El busto de la rubia bamboleaba acompañando el movimiento de ambos. Gemían con tanta intensidad, como si ese encuentro clandestino sea una lucha apasionada entre dos amantes distantes.

Lagrimas corrieron por el rostro de Juvia. Caían pesadamente al darse cuenta que todo lo que estaba esperando era inútil. Gray ya había decidido con quien iba a compartir su amor. Ella solo seria un tacho de basura para poder colocar el maldito ego de un hombre hermoso. Todo este tiempo que estuvo expectante a que la notase no significo nada. Descendió vencida por la situación y por no querer ver que esto era lo más probable que podía suceder.

—Oye Juvia…

La hechicera lo ignoro mientras seguía escuchando los gemidos de placer de la maldita Lucy. Camino con paso pesado hacia su habitación. Solamente quería irse a descansar y desear que este fatídico día, con su nueva maldita depresión, se terminase cuanto antes. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y escucho como Gajeel avanzaba detrás de ella.

—Intenta olvidar lo que viste hoy, eso será lo mejor.

"¿Lo mejor?"

—Gray no te merece, eres increíble como para detenerte solo en una persona…

—¡Gray se puede ir a la mierda!

Juvia se sorprendió de haber elevado la voz contra su antiguo amor. Pero era cierto él no la merecía para nada. Era un maldito hijo de puta que se acostó con su amiga puta. "Es mas, vaya uno a saber desde cuando el maldito está con la zorra esa".

Gajeel había abierto la puerta de su habitación y Juvia lo empujo con fiereza. Ahora iba a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ya no seria una sumisa esperanzada a que le dieran una cuota mínima de interés. Iba a dedicarse a construir su camino como fuera y este era el punto de inflexión.

—¿Qué te sucede?

La hechicera elemental no lo dejo reaccionar. El odio que comenzaba a brotar de su interior había nublado completamente a su extenso raciocinio. Le arrancó el kimono a Gajeel que intentaba frenarla. Juvia se quito el suyo y quedo completamente desnuda. Era una fortuna en este caso que ella no usara ropa interior.

Intento acariciar el pene de Gajeel, pero este se volvió a resistir. Ella se le acerco desnuda y ya pudo sentir como la masculinidad de su compañero se iba hinchando cada vez más. El hechicero la abrazo, pero ella se deshizo de eso, no deseaba mimos en este momento.

Lo empujó hacia una silla y allí mismo se introdujo el pene en su boca. Estaba delicioso, mas que ningún otro que jamás haya tenido. Era mucho más grande que el de Gray y eso le hizo sentir muy bien. Lo saboreó como si fuera el último néctar al cual podría acceder. Gajeel se retorcía por el placer recibido. Él coloco una mano en su nuca, pero la hechicera elemental se la saco con furia. Ella iba a manejar la situación.

Se incorporo decidida. Estaba yendo muy rápido, pero aun así su humedad estaba casi lista. Tomo el pene de Gajeel y lo acompaño a su interior. Sintió un gran placer al sentir como iba ingresando y más aun al recordar que Gray se iba a perder este cuerpo para siempre.

La silla le quedaba perfecta para su altura. Comenzó a moverse con gran velocidad, haciendo que sus senos golpeasen con furia contra el peludo pecho de Gajeel. Lo tomo a su amigo de los anchos hombros y ahí lo cabalgo con tal furia que se corrió a los pocos movimientos. Juvia sintió un placer inédito al hacerlo, era como haber dejado atrás una etapa sexual que tenia tapada para siempre y ahora abrirse a un mundo de miles de placeres. Acompaño esos sentimientos con unos gritos que retumbaron por todo el hotel.

— _Shhhh_ , más despacio—Le susurro Gajeel.

A ella no le importo y comenzó a moverse nuevamente. Iba a aprovechar esta oportunidad y tendría todos los orgasmos que su cuerpo pudiera soportar. Los músculos de sus piernas comenzaron a quemarle por el excesivo esfuerzo. Se detuvo abruptamente cubierta por una ligera capa de sudor excitante. Se incorporo y se recostó en la cama. Gajeel fue detrás de ella y cuando Juvia se acomodo volvió la penetro. Esta vez la velocidad la graduaba su amigo y para su excitación, estaba yendo demasiado lento.

—¡Más fuerte!—Exigió.

Gajeel obedeció y su rostro se transformo. Dejo de ser un muchacho nervioso a uno furioso. Las embestidas eran tan poderosas, que los cuerpos golpeaban con tanta violencia que se oía un sonoro golpeteo. Juvia intento acomodarse, pero el hombre no la dejo, comenzó a dominarla con su inmensa fuerza. Le puso las dos piernas sobre los hombros y así logro una penetración mas profunda.

Ambos gemían con fiereza. Juvia sentía que se estaba acercando a un nuevo orgasmo. Pero así no lo deseaba, ella tenia que conseguirlo sola, era su nueva filosofía. Giro hábilmente las piernas y con todo su cuerpo, empujo a Gajeel hacia la cama, quedando ella nuevamente encima y dominando la situación. Lo hizo de tal forma, que se sintió una experta del sexo.

Volvió a cabalgarlo con fiereza. Se estaba volviendo loca por la sensación que iba ascendiendo desde lo mas bajo de su sexo. Sabía que en cualquier momento explotaría de placer. Lo tomó de los hombros y con los pezones rozados rozándole el bello del cuerpo del hombre, gritó por un nuevo orgasmo. Se detuvo abruptamente y comenzó a retorcerse por tanto placer recibido. Su humedad comenzó a caer sobre Gajeel y ayudo a que él haciendo uso de su gran fuerza continuara con los movimientos pélvicos. Pero no estaba atenta a eso, ya que su clítoris se había vuelto loco y latía con una intensidad inédita, enviando ondas de placer hacia todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

Gajeel aprovecho la situación y la alzo como si fuera de papel. La coloco de espalda contra él y la empujo hacia la fría pared. La penetro con furia y se movió a tal velocidad, que pronto tendría un tercer orgasmo. La aplasto aun más, para que no pudiera moverse hacia ningún lugar. Gajeel comenzó a agitarse de tanto esfuerzo. La tomo por el cabello azul y acerco su rostro contra el suyo. La hechicera sintió el aliento dulce de su amante. Sus gemidos, que eran bastantes regulares, se intensificaron en esa posición dominante. Mantuvo la misma velocidad frenética en cada penetración, haciendo que cada embestida la volviera aun más loca. Gajeel comenzó a gritar desaforadamente.

—¡Aun no!—Exigió con un hilo de voz Juvia.

—¡Voy a acabar cuando lo desee!

Lo hizo. Juvia sintió una gran descarga cálida en su interior. Le agrado mucho, pero aun así deseaba continuar. Gajeel dio unos cuantos movimientos más, con mucho menos ímpetu y finalmente se quedo pegado a ella, intentando recuperar el aliento. Juvia también estaba exhausta y comenzó a empujarlo, para poder tomar un poco mas de oxigeno.

—Sera mejor que me vaya—Dijo Juvia y se separaron.

Camino desnuda hasta su kimono, lo tomo con las manos y abrió la puerta. Aun estando sin ropa, observo a cada lado del oscuro pasillo. Al comprobar que nadie se acercaba se retiro callada a su habitación. Se acostó en la cama y se hizo una bolita. Aplasta la almohada contra su pecho y recordó lo que había hecho.

Lucy y Gray envueltos en la loca pasión del amor prohibido. Ambos disfrutaban tanto que jamás se separarían en sus vidas. No estaba segura como lo sabía, pero era algo que creía fehacientemente. Luego vino lo peor, abuso de su buen amigo, derrumbando una amistad de años incitando que engañara a su novia Levy. No podía sentirse peor mujer. Unas lágrimas cayeron desde su rostro y se durmió deprimida.

—Juvia—Dijo una voz masculina.

Abrió los ojos y contemplo a Gajeel. Estaba sorprendida, era de día y el sol le lastimaba los ojos.

—Yo…—Intento comenzar la hechicera

—Oye, vámonos, Este un buen momento para no cruzarnos con nadie.

Juvia lo comprendió inmediatamente. Continuaba ayudándola como el gran amigo que era, a pesar de que ella lo obligo a hacerlo.

—Gajeel…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Gajeel Kun… Juvia lo siente—Gajeel se cruzo de brazos y la miro en silencio, como si fuera un juez y estuviera escuchando el alegato de una abogada—Siento haberte obligado a hacer lo que ocurrió—Dos lagrimas le cayeron—Juvia es una mala amiga.

—Te perdono. Tan solo no le comentes nada a Levy. ¿Te parece?

Juvia asintió. Gajeel le acerco la mano y se alejaron del hotel. Quizás, en este largo tiempo, la hechicera elemental pensaría en su futuro. Nunca se sabe, podría olvidar a Gray para siempre, pero había algo que lo hacía único y ella era tan tenaz. A lo mejor, algún día volvería a ser su Gray sama.


End file.
